


Shore leave always does turn out bad.

by lonlygnome



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Meme, M/M, Mugging, Scones, Scotty's been keeping a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shore leave always does turn out bad (at least when Scotty's around)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore leave always does turn out bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: feeling-in-my-bones.tumblr.com for the prompt "Clear!"

Another reason Scotty was not going to take shore leave again for a long while. Of course, it didn’t help that he was confined to the ship for some period of time thanks to the whole fiasco but seeing as it was Kirk dishing out the punishment he probably shouldn’t be surprised. Hating shore leave in the first place had it’s perks.

It had all started out safe enough. Kirk and Chekov dragged an equally annoyed CMO and CEO off the Enterprise to a bar on some small, out-of-the-way planet. A few drinks and Scotty had noticed Bones finally starting to loosen up a bit. Get in the spirit of off-time. And maybe it was the drinks. Scratch that, it was defiantly the drinks, but Scotty couldn’t keep himself from watching the way the doctor laughed, let a small smile slip out when Kirk tried to hit on the local ladies (apparently not ladies after all).

They’d been on their way back to the ship, Kirk and Chekov having slipped off to do who knows what shortly after leaving the bar, when the hooligans surrounded them. They came out of nowhere, experience showing by the fact that they were surrounded. Bones’s first instinct was to try and talk their way out but his voice was soon over powered by one of the men saying “You and you’re fuckin’ starfleet. You think you have the right to come in here and change our lives, give us meds, bump us up a few years. And then you leave again, you and your fuckin’ ship, and leave us undefended on the fuckin’ edge of space. Don’ see a ship survivin’ long without it’s two key components.” As he finished speaking the other men moved in, some brandishing pipes others simply their fists.

Scotty’s mind went into survival mode and soon he’d lost track of the doctors actions in favor of keeping himself mobile and capable of returning to the ship within the next hour. Gut reactions that Scotty hadn’t used since he was 16 spun into gear and sent a few of the men reeling back with broken noses, other various injuries, or simply in surprise. “No’ ‘xpectin’ an ol’ man li’e me ta be able ta figh’ yer ye?” he asked darkly eyeing the men as they turned and scurried off, abandoning their friends to their fates.

Turning then to the sounds of pain and continued fighting just down the street from them Scotty cursed seeing Bones fall to the ground in a ball as the other men continued attacking him. “Oi!” he shouted moving towards them, “Ye leave my ma’e alone!” When only a few looked up at him he rolled his eyes and continued. “Can’ ye see ye’ve been lef’ by yer frien’s ta yer fa’e? Don’ ye won’er why they ran?” He let his full anger flash over his face for a second. “Now ge’ outta ‘ere ‘afore I brea’ all the bones in yer bo’y!” Thankfully most of them ran but Scotty was left facing down the last man, the leader who’d spoken up in the first place. Glancing down at Bones to try and asses the damage Scotty took a gulp of air. This wasn’t supposed to happen dammit! He was done winning brawls and losing people in the process. When the Doctor uncurled with a groan Scotty let himself grin before shouting, “Bones! ‘ead fer the ship!” and launching himself at the last of their attackers.


End file.
